School of Echoes (5e Wizard Archetype)
School of Echoes i just read some of jojo part 4 and thought echoes was a cool stand yeah that's pretty much the whole reason i'm making this Speech Savant Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, the gold and time you must spend to copy a spell with only verbal components into your spellbook is halved, and you learn one language of your choice. Words of Power Also, at 2nd level, you learn how to tap into magical symbols known as words of power. Words of Power. '''You learn three words of your choice, which are detailed under “Words of Power” below. Unless otherwise specified, you can place a word of power on an object as an action, and it triggers when a creature other than yourself touches that object. You learn two additional words of your choice at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Each time you learn new words, you can also replace one word you know with a different one. '''Echo Points. '''You have a number of echo points equal to your Intelligence modifier (a minimum of 1). When you use a word of power, you expend an echo point. You regain all of your expended echo points after a long rest. Soundproof Starting at 6th level, you have grown used to the effects of your words of power. Whenever you are forced to make a saving throw from one of your words of power, you may choose to automatically succeed on the saving throw. Additionally, you gain resistance to thunder damage. Second Act At 10th level, you gain three more echo points. Additionally, your words of power gain their Second Act effect, which is listed after its regular effect in bold. Unending Sound Starting at 14th level, when you roll initiative and have no echo points remaining, you regain 1 echo point. Words of Power The words of power are listed in alphabetical order. When a word of power refers to a saving throw, the DC uses your wizard spell save DC. ''Burn. ''When this word of power is activated, all creatures within 5 feet of the word's object must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw, or take 3d6 fire damage, taking half the damage on a successful save. '''The fire damage increases to 6d6. ''Freeze. ''When this word of power is activated, the creature that activated it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 2d8 cold damage and be restrained until the end of its next turn, taking half the damage and not being restrained on a successful save. The cold damage increases to 4d8. ''Screech. ''When this word of power is activated, the creature that activated it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 4d6 thunder damage, taking half the damage on a successful save. A deafened creature automatically succeeds on this saving throw. The thunder damage increases to 8d6. ''Shove. ''When this word of power is activated, the creature that activated it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be forced 10 feet away from the word in a straight line, taking 1d6 bludgeoning damage if it collides into any creatures or objects, which stops its movement. The movement is increased to 20 feet, and bludgeoning damage to 2d6. ''Stop. ''When this word of power is activated, the creature that activated it must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 2d8 cold damage and be restrained until the end of its next turn, taking half the damage and not being restrained on a successful save.Category:Archetypes